An unwanter wish of fortune (discontinued?)
by Rebell1193
Summary: Ethan Silenzio is a new student attending Becon, but soon he start to have strange dreams of a boy in red and a tribal chief. But he soon learn that he is special, or at least entertaining, to someone.
1. Ch1

"Hm, talk about a clear night sky, not a cloud in sight." I say to no one while walking home after some late school tutoring.

The city streets where illuminated by the lampposts and apartments while I walk, the streets where almost completely filled with a calm quiet beside the occasional raccoon in the garbage can or a hobo asking for change.

While on my way home I spoted a dust shop that was still open at this time, I quickly look into my bag to see if I need any dust. After some scrounging around I find I'm out of the ice dust so I decided to make a quick pit stop before continuing home.

When I enter the dust shop the firts thing I see is an old man who I assume is the owner at the counter that also acts as a display case. There are also some dust dispensers at the far left wall of the shop, behind the shop owner there are a ton of shelves most likely containing more solid forms of dust, and to the far right there are some racks that hold some ordinary magazines and comics. After looking around a bit I walk up to the shop owner and he greets me.

"While hello there sir, may I help you with anything?" The shop owner asked in a kind voice.

"Yes, I would simply like a refill of some ice dust please." I then reach into my bag and pull out a 10 oz cylinder container with a snowflake image on it and show it to the shop owner.

The shop owner takes the container and looks at it for a bit befor handing it back to me.

"Ok that'll be 15 Lien."

I hand the shop owner the money and he unlock the ice dust dispenser at the far left of the shop so I go over there to fill up my container. But on the way there the shop door rang, and when I looked over to see who it was I saw a girl wearing a black dress and a red hood walk through, greet the shop owner, and make a b-line towards the magazines. The girls looked strangely familiar to me but I brush it off as coincidenc and continued my way to the ice dust dispenser.

After filling my container up I take a look outside the big window and see my reflection. I was wearing my brown leather jacket with the hood off so my sky blue eyes and brown neck-length hair is revealed, I'm also wearing simple blue jeans and black shoes. But while I was analyzing myself I fail to realize that someone came into the store.

When the doors swung open 5 men came into the store, 4 of them wore the same outfit of black jacket, pants, shoes, even hats, the only other color they wore were red shades, red ties, and the red swords they welded. The 5th person was wearing a white coat, a black bowler cap with his orange hair showing, a grey apricot, black pants, shoes, and gloves. The where also swinging around a cane that was mostly for show then for its intended purpose of helping people walk. As they walk up to the counter the man in white spoke.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop opened this late at night?"

And without hesitation one of the men in black pulled out a gun and pointed it at the shop owners head.

"No! Please! I'll give you the money! Leave me be!" The shop owner begged with his life.

"Hey, calm down. We don't want the money, we want the dust, so I say it's best if you release the dust dispensers and open up the display case." The man in white asked in a menacingly calm voice.

Without hesitation the shop owner unlocks the rest of the dust dispenser and opened the counter display case and started taking out the more refined dust. While the shop owner did this, two of the men in black started to walk over to the dust dispenser, one of them immediately noticed me and put his sword to my throat and pushed me up to the window, he then noticed my container of ice dust so he took it and tossed it to the man who was at the dust dispenser, the man caught it, placed it next to his feet, and took out his own, way larger, container and started to fill it up with fire dust. While this was going on one of the men went to the back of the store.The man who pined me to the window then started to dig into my pockets and soon pulled out a silver cylinder with a button in the middle of it.

"Hmm, what's this? More dust?" The man asked.

"What me to show you what it is?" I replied.

And out of nowhere, the man who went to the back of the store was flung through the window. Both me and the man who had a sword to my throat where cought off guard at bit, but I was quickly able to refocus myself and kicked the guy away from me, which got the one at the dust dispensers attention. I quickly got the silver cylinder and pressed the button, which extended both ends making it a 4 foot staff, and two more buttons appeared next to the middle button, one on the side and one on the right, and 2 inches apart. I then rush at the guy who was at the dust dispensers and whent for his legs, tripping him up. I then picked up my dust canister, opened up one end of the staff, poured some ice dust in it, and watch as the left side of my staff glow and fog up with ice.

The man I just knocked down started to get up, so I pointed the end of the staff that had ice at him and press the button that was on the left and ice shot out at the man, which stuck him to the floor.

"Soooo coooold." The man said though chattering teeth.

The man I kicked earlier got up and was now charging at me, with his sword above his head. When he just started swinging his sword at me, I quick stepped to the right of him, then quick stepped again so I'm behind him. I then opened up the other end off the staff, quickly surched my bag and pulled out a container full of lightning dust and poured some in. Now the right side of the staffed glowed and crackled with lightning. When the man turned around to look at me, I quickly swung the lightning side of my staff which made contact with his head, making him spaze out for a bit until he layed on the floor unconscious. I then look over to my left to see the man in white run out the door so I chased after him. When I got outside I see two more men knocked out, and the girl who walked in earlier with her hood down, revealing her dark hair and silver eyes, then it hit me, the girl was Ruby rose.

Ruby also attended signal academy like I do, yet she's two years behind me. I also know her older sister Yang Xiao Long,whos a 4th year like me,we're sparing parter sometimes and she introduces me to Ruby when she first came to signal.

Then, me and Ruby locked eyes.

"Oh! Hey Ethan!" Ruby said joyfully while waving at me.

I simply give a wave back. But the man in white turned around and seemed angry. He must have realized that he was cornered because the next thing he did was aim his cane at the ground, which the lid then popped open, and he shot a smike grenade at the ground, which quickly filled the air. After some coughing and wizzing I look around and soon find the man in white climbing the ladder to the rooftop of a nearby building across the street and without hesitation Ruby jumped up and went after him. I stared off for a bit and the shop owner came up to me.

"Aren't you gonna go after him?" The old man said in a concern voice.

I was just about to give chase until I look up and see a young woman with blond hair and a purple cape fly above me, I immediately knew it was Goodwitch, a professional huntress.

"Na, I think they got it." I replied in a chilled out tone.

I then double clicked the middle button of my staff and it collapsed back into the silver cylinder as I put it back in my jacket pocket. I then put up my hood,walked away from the dust shop, waving the owner goodbye, and headed home.

I live in a apartment building in the more run down parts of the city, but still good enough that you don't have to worry about being mugged out of nowhere. But while on the way to my apartment complex, outside where some kids,two human and two fanus, huddled around a very loud boom box with is erratic noises through out the block.

"Hey, you mind turning that down? It's the middle of the night and people are trying to sleep." I ask while walking up to them.

"Hmmmm, no." One of then said.

"What's it to you gramps?" Another asked

"Yeah go back to the retirement home." A third said insultingly.

"So, your not going to turn it...wait! Is that a grim?!" I screaming while pointing at a random direction.

All four of them looked at that direction scared, and while they're distracted I pulled out my staff, press the middle button, and hit the boom box with the lightning side, frying it. I then put my staff away and walked inside.

"What the hell man!" One of them yelled as I went inside.

I ignored them and headed to my apartment. I don't need them disturbing my heaven. Besides, I need to get ready for beacon tomorrow.


	2. Ch2

So here I am, on the airship to Becon academy, the people around me are just talking and wondering what awaits them on the other side. As for me, I'm just sitting down with noise-canceling headphones on, just listening to the calm, soothing silence around me, I even try to drown out my heartbeat and breathing with the silence, but it was interrupted when someone put their hand on me.

I was shaken a bit but when I looked up, it was Yang, with her long blond hair shining in the light, her purple eyes glowed with an energetic look, she's also wearing a orange scarf around her neck. She's wearing her usual attire: a brown jacket that exposes her yellow crop top, a brown pleated skert with her black short shorts showing a bit, and knee-high boots with orange knee high socks.

"Hey Ethan, did I wake you up from your nap?" She asked in a sort of sassy tone.

"No I was just resting my eyes a bit that's all." I say as I got up and stretched.

"Well it's nice to see you here, so how's it been going? Exited for Becon?" Yang now asked in a more friendly tone.

"Of course I'm excited for Becon. As for me, I've been doing the usual: working, studying, and of course hitting the gym." I flex my arm when mentioning the gym.

"Yeah I see." She say as she looks me up and down, she was never shy to emit she liked to look at boys.

"Yeah I've been improving." I say as I looked on triumphantly.

"Oh? You mean you went from 2.5 weights to 2.6? That is impressive!" She said in a very sarcastic tone while doing an overly dramatic shock expression.

I deflated, Yang was also know for being a big wise-cracker as well. We both looked at each other for a bit until we both brok out laughing.

"What's so funny? Aww! Don't tell me I miss an awesome joke!" I here a very familiar voice behind Yang, soI looked behind Her to see who the voice belongs too.

"Ruby! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at signal?" I asked bewildered.

"Oh, my little sis here was accepted and was allowed to move up two years!" Yang said as she gave her sister a bear hug.

"Can't...breath..." Ruby said in a gasping breath.

After a while Yang let her go, which cause her to wobble around until she regain her footing.

"You ok?" I asked, but still puzzling on how she was allowed to move up two years.

"Yeah I'm ok, it's just that I kind feel like a fish-out-of-water here." Ruby said as she scratched the back of her head while blushing from nervousness.

"Oh come on! I'm sure soon enough you'll be the bees-knees here!" Yang said enthusiastically as she wore a big smile.

"But I don't want to the the bees-knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees!" Ruby pouted.

Then one of the hologram TVs turned off and a new hologram of Ms. Goodwitch came on.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"Hello students, I am Ms. Goodwitch, welcom to Becon academy."

"Oh..." Yang said softly.

The hologram went on a bit but I paid it no mind guessing it was the usual welcoming stuff you expect. I was still wondering on how Ruby was allowed to go to Becon academy this early. Did something happened with that guy that rob the dust shop last night? Did she sneak in somehow? Hell, for all I know she could have bribed her way in, or am I just overthinking it and maybe Ruby was just really good and was noticed? True I can ask, but I'm pretty sure she would ether doge the question or make up a lie. I pondered on this for a while until the sight of Becon academy came into view.

Becon academy, to me, seemed to resemble more of what a moder mid evil kingdom would look like, with big buildings and all. Except in the middle, instead of a huge castle, a huge tower stand tall and proud, the tower also act as a big signal emitter, which allows us to be able to use our scrolls to access the network. But while I was gazing at Becon, I fail to see a blond kid, around my age(18), who held his stomach like a mother would, trying to protect their baby from an unseen force.

"Hey man what's wrong? Attempted to chug orange juice after eating a tube of toothpaste?" I asked sarcastically.

"Air sickness." The boy wezed out while attempting not to throw up.

Not long after the airship lands and the blond boy bolts to the exit as if he was holding a bomb that was about to explode, and I'm guessing he kinda was because when I got my stuff and went out, I see the boy hunched over a nearby trash can belching his guts out.

"If you knew you where airsick, shouldn't you at least brought a bag?" I asked him as his belching slowly seem to stop.

"Honestly? Completely forgot it." The boy replied while finally getting up from the trash can.

"You forgot something as simple as a bag for your air sickness?" I questioned as I leaned my back against the wall of the airship.

"Oh come on! Everyone forgot something once in a while haven't they?" He asked as he checked over himself to make sure no throw up was on him.

"Well I guess I did one time forgot to flush my toilet when I left for school one time. It stank up the apartment so bad that my landlord threatened to throw me out so, I guess you have a point. Ethan Silenzio." I laugh a bit as I stretch out my hand for a shake.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc." He said as he hastily reach for my hand and shook it.

While we shaked hands I take a moment to look over Jaunes attire: He was wearing a white breastplate and shoulder pads that were over a black jacket that's show hints of orange inside, he also wore brown gloves and blue pants, but for some reason had two belts that overlapped each other, he also have a sword strapped to his side. To me,besides the sword, he looked like he was more ready to play some sports then someone who was out to fight monsters, but yet again this is coming from the guy who came here wearing just a leather jacket so between the two of us, Jaune seem at least a bit more prepared.

"Well then Jaune, let's say you and me move onwards?" I ask as I got up and started heading towards the main yard.

"Hmm, sure, not like I got anyone else to talk too." He shrugs and began walking next to me.

We walked for a while before coming to the courtyard, which lead to Becon academy.

"Man, it's a lot bigger then I imagined." Jaune said in aw as he stared up towards the tower.

I nodded in agreement, but from the corner of my eye, I see Ruby being yelled at by another girl.

"What are you doing you dunce?! Don't you know how valuable that dust is?" The girl yelled at ruby will frantically picking up bottles of dust.

From what I see, there is a couple of suit cases strewn about, and there seem to be one of thous trolley things that carry luggage tipped over. I'm guessing that Ruby accidentally bumped into the girl's luggage and now the girl is mad at her.

The girl was wearing something similar to Ruby's attire: a light blue skirt, and long sleeves vest, her hair was in a pony tail that hanged to her side, she also kept it in what appears to be some sort of tiara. As soon as I saw the tiara, two words immediately came to me that would describe her: A snowflake princess.

I sigh as I walk over to the two girls, ready to get an ear full of the girl in blue yelling about how her 'Daddy' bought her a bunch of unique clothes and weapons for this occasion, and how Ruby ruined them somehow.

"Ok what's going on here?" I asked as I walk up to the both of them, Jaune joined as well, I guess to see how things played out.

As soon as Ruby saw me, she bolted and jumped into my arms, without thinking I caught her and took a couple steps back, when I look down I see that I'm carrying Ruby bridal style with her arms around my neck, I immediately start to feel uncomfortable.

"Ethan Save me! Save me!" Ruby screamed while holding tight.

The girl in blue stared at us confused while walking up to us.

"I'm guessing your her boyfriend?" She ask while looking at me with same angered expression she gave Ruby.

"What? No!" I replied while putting both of my arms up in the air, causing Ruby fall to the floor.

"Meanie." Ruby pouted as she got up and crossed her arms.

"Well, your friend here stumbles all over my suitcases and spilled very valuable dust around." She then points to all the suitcases and dust containers on the floor.

"But, none of the dust had spilled out." Jaune pointed out.

"But there all out of there cases and could!" She then walked over to a pile of dust containers and frantically put them back in there cases.

"Hey like Jaune said, non of the dust spilled out so I don't see the problem" I said while the girl walk back to us.

"The problem is that that your friend could have made this entire courtyard blow up!" The girl yelled.

"But it didn't, so like I said, what's the problem?" I repeated myself.

"Don't you guys know how destructive dust is?" The girl said while crossing her arms and staring daggers at us.

"And you do?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh course I do, I am an heiress to the Most prominent dust company in Remnant." She said while looking as if she solved a hard math equation in front of us.

"And that is...?"

"The Schnee dust company, this girl is Weiss Schnee." A third girl came to us.

The girl had long black hair and amber eyes, she was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, She also wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings that were black. Now that I think of it, the only two colors this girl wore was ether black or white.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss seemed to calm down a bit when being recognized.

"The same company that is known for its shady business partners and questionable work ethics." The girl in black immediately said in a dull tone.

"What!— how dare!—" Weiss then huffed off with her luggage.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I'll make it up to you." Ruby yell to Weiss.

"Oh come on Ruby, that girl was being rude to you, she doesn't need your forgiveness" I said to Ruby while putting my hands in my pockets and giving her a 'really?' Look.

"Hey, she's probably just having a bad day, like me." Ruby said this while looking down.

"Ruby, sometimes I think you're a little bit too kind." I said this while pinching the bridge of my nose and shaking my head.

Me, Ruby, and Jaune then set out to the welcoming assembly.

* * *

After walking for a while we find ourselves walking on a stone road with a fountain pond to our right, we talked while we walked.

"Hey, I didn't get your name?" Ruby said this to Jaune.

"Oh me? I'm name is Jaune arc, short, sweet, the lady's love it." Jaune said this while having a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes at this. Here we go, another one attempting to be a player. But to give him credit, for some of the 'players' I've met, Jaune dose at least has the looks of a one.

"Do they?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"They don't. But they will soon enough." Jaune said in an obvious nervous tone.

"So, the scythe of your, must have Cost you big money." Jaune said as he pointed to Ruby's collapses scythe on her back.

"Oh this? Made this baby myself." She replied as she took the scythe from her back and cradled it like a baby.

"Wait, you made that all by yourself?" Jaune asked in amazement.

"Yeah, everyone here make there own weapons." I bud in.

"Oh, well, what can the scyth do?" Jaune asked Ruby.

"Well like any old scyth it can slice any grim in half, multiple If your good, oh and it can fire multiple high velocity rounds."

"What?" Jaune asked confused.

"It's also a gun." As she said this she pressed a button on her scyth and it transformed into what resembles more of a sniper rifle.

"Oh cool! Hey Ethan, what's your weapon?" Jaune and Ruby then turned to me.

"Oh mine? It's a collapsing staff." I then take out my weapon and pressed the middle button, which extended both ends. "I can pour dust on ether side to give it an elemental effect, for example: I can have ice on the left side but also have lightning on the right."

"Ooh." Ruby simply gazed at my weapon.

"Does it also turn into a gun?" Jaune asked sarcastically.

"Well..." I then holed down the middle button and both ends of the staff started to bend to form a bow, and when both sides where done, one end of the staff shot out a string to the other end, connecting both.

"Does a bow count?" I asked casually while Jaune looked on in amazement.

"It dose in my book." Jaune replied, still looking at my weapon in aw.

"Well, what about yours Jaune?" I asked while putting my staff away.

"Oh, I just have a sword, and a shield." As Jaune said this he pulled out his sword and a shield appeared from his left arm.

"Do they do anything special." Ruby asked with a look of interest.

"Well the sword I swing while the shield, like Ethans staff, it can collapse when I get tired of carrying it."

"Wouldn't it still weigh the same though?" Ruby asked in a more confused tone.

"Yeah."Jaune sighed as he lowered his head.

"Hey don't worry, not much people care for the classics, so how you made them." Ruby now said in a more cheerful tone.

Jaune seemed to lighten up to Ruby's words a bit.

"Oh I didn't make them, there a family heirloom, when my grandpa fought in the war." Jaune said while putting his weapons away.

"Hm, your family seems interesting, fighting in the war." I said this while gazing off, thinking of my father.

"Well, I'm pretty sure almost everyone's grandpa or ma fought in the war." Jaune chuckle a bit.

"Did any of your family fought in the war?" Ruby asked me.

"I've been an orphan most of my life, and I never really bothered trying to look up my real family" I replied while focusing my direction forward.

"But why not? Don't you want to know your real family?" Jaune asked with a concert look in his eyes.

"If they didn't bother looking for me in the first place then why should I bother looking for them?" I snapped a bit, not yelled, bit still an anger in my tone.

Both Jaune and Ruby was taken aback by this.

"Sorry, it's just that I don't really try to dig up the past." I apologize.

"No, I'm sorry for asking." Ruby apologize as well while lowering her head in shame.

"Hey don't worry, it's not your fault." I give Ruby a smile and that seemed to cheer her up a bit.

"Aww thanks." Ruby hoped a bit.

The three of us just continue to walk around until we finally made our way to the welcoming assembly. When we entered Yang flagged down Ruby.

"Ruby over here! I saver you a spot." Yang said this while waving her hand.

Ruby then quickly said goodbye to me and Jaune and hurried to her sister. Then me and Jaune found two empty spots.

"So Ethan, mind if I ask you a question?" Jaune whispered this to me.

"Sure, what?" I asked with a raise eyebrow.

"It's when Ruby jumped on you and you tensed up and dropped her. Why? I would do anything to be in that position, having a girl in my arms" Jaune asked this while gazing off to the sky, assumedly daydreaming.

"Simple because 1.Rubys 16 and 2.I only reserve that kind of affection for when I get a girlfriend."

"So your more of the 'wait-it-out' kind of guy then?"

"Yep."

But when I was done talking I here Ruby yelp and I look behind me to see that Weiss had begun harassing Ruby again. I let out an audible grown and walked over to her.

"Ahh, it's happening again!" Ruby was in yangs aremes like she was with mine earlier.

"What's wrong this time your majesty?" I ask in an obvious sarcastic tone.

"Oh I'm just showing your friend here the Schnee dust company agreement pamphlet." Weiss said in a snarky tone.

"What?" I ask bluntly.

Instead of answering me, Weiss just turned her attention to Ruby again and began reading off the pamphlet.

"The Schnee dust company is not held responsible for and dust related injuries or—"

But instead of letting her finish I stepped in between Weiss and Ruby and snatch the pamphlet.

"Listen lady, the most use this pamphlet ever had was being used as improvised toilet paper. So how about you stop harassing this poor girl, take the pamphlet, and use it as such." I then shove the pamphlet to her chess, which caused her to take a step back.

"How dare you?! I have never—"

I cut her off.

"What? You've never been told to shut up before? Well maybe it's about time you where."

Instead of retorting, Weiss just huffed, stomped her feet, and walked off.

"That was kinda mean don't you think?" Yang asked while letting ruby down.

I simply just wave it off and went back to Jaune.

"You wanna know something Jaune?" I ask.

"What?"

"The kind of people I hate the most are wannabes."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked this in a more nervous tone for some reason.

"Simple. The kind of people who think their on the top when reality their at rock bottom."

Again for some reason Jaune looked really nervous with sweat dripping down his face, as if he just realized that the 'guacamole' he ate was in fact wasabi.

"Hey don't worry!" I playfully slap Jaune in the back. "Trust me. If I had to bet between you and her, I'll go all in on you." I then chuckle a bit.

"You would?" Jaune asked in a low tone, as if he can't believe what's he's hearing.

"Of course! Between you and me, I bet Weiss can't tell the difference between a dagger and a butter knife let alone fight!" I chuckle a bit louder this time, drawing some attention towards us. Quickly realizing this I shut up.

I then turn to Jaune and he reminds quite and for some reason looked embarrassed, but I pay it no mind.

* * *

after the welcoming ceremony ended, we are given a tore around the academy. After the tore ended we're told that we'll spend the night in the same building as the welcoming ceremony. I'm immediately put off by this because I thought we would be sleeping in our dorms. I've never really slept with other people before and I really like my privacy. But thankfully the staff had extra sleeping bags in case students forgot or did bother. After I claimed my sleeping spot I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I entered the public bathroom it was strangely empty, the only sound being the chatter in the sleeping area. But enjoying some quiet and privately, I walk over to one of the sinks with a mirror and started brushing my teeth. Then when I rins out my mouth and spit it out, I hear the door open, I pay it no mind, but when I look up I see a guy with light blue eyes, an entirely shaved head with stubs except for the very top of his head, witch had a bush like green hair that resembles fire.

Without saying a word the man with the bizarre haircut grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, wild he did this I noticed he was also wearing a olive green vest with a peach colored t-shirt and light dark pants.

"Hey pal, remember me?" The man asked in a sinister tone.

"Maybe? Were you one the cover of hairdo's gone wrong?" I ask in a joking manner.

"Very funny. Remember the boombox?" He got in my face as he said this.

"Ooooh, I remember, you were with thouse other jerks that played their 'music' as loud as humanly possible and disturbed everyone's sleep."

"Hey! That was etuma music, it's new and will go big! And it sounds really awesome!"

"It's sounds like two grim murdering each other while having sex at the same time."

"Listen here pale, that boombox was mine and it's was pretty expensive. And I wonder who will pay for it?"

"Well it ain't me that's for sure, hell, I'm pretty sure if I wire my money to an unknown Vacuo price, he would make better use of the money then you would."

And when I was done talking I kicked the man to the ground, when he got up he started at me with daggers that were on fire.

"You better watch your back tomorrow." He said with pure hatred in his voice while dramatically pointing at me.

"Oooo, so scared. And I hope the grim don't pass you up as dinner." I retorted while walking out the bathroom.

When I went back to the sleeping area I see Jaune waving at Yang and Ruby, and then Yang made a discussed face at him, which made Jaune deflate like a balloon while I walked over to him.

"Watch and learn." I whisper to his ear.

I then walk over to Ruby and Yang and started talking.

"Well hey Yang how's it be—"

But before I could continue, Yanged rolled her eyes and pretended to sleep. I was slack jawed at this, I look at Ruby and she only game me a shrug. Defeated I walk to my sleeping bag.

"Oh yeah, really smooth." Jaune said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh shut up." I waved off and continued my journey.

When I got to my sleep bag I layed down and put on my noise canceling headphones, my vibrating watch alarm, and close my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I see that I'm in some sort of kitchen, it's was filled with what you would fine in one: knives, cubbies, a big fridge etc. the kitchen was also very vibrant in colors, and in the middle was a square dinner table with four people at it: A man that was wearing a business suit with round glasses, a woman that wore a green dress and a yellow apron, a teenager with a rip shirt and jeans, and a big kid wearing a red shirt.

As soon as I saw the kid in the read shirt, I immediately new where I was, I was in a repeating dream. For as long as I could remember, I would dream about this exact kitchen, but when I first ever dreamt it, it was as if I needed glasses to see it because everything would look foggy and any voice sounded as if it was muffled by a thick blanket. But the only thing that would be clear would be the boy.

Then the people at the table were talking. They talked about normal things such as work, school, etc. but the boy in red never talked, the boy was watching some type of show on a strange device that I never seen before. The device looked and acted like a scroll but looked more thicker.

Out of curiosity I reach out to the boy, but even before I made contact I hear a loud noise, a noise so powerful that it seemed to make the entire world shake. I was then lifted up far into the sky, the kitchen getting smaller and smaller as I went higher and higher, as if something was carrying me away from it as if on purpose.

I then woke up.


	3. Warning

Hey I think I'm going to discontinue this story, mostly because I believe I left it hanging for too long with my laziness and that no one cares anymore. I might even delete this story. So don't be surprised in the mere future that this story is gone.


	4. Ok maybe?

Ok so I might just continue with this story, but I'm a bit iffy. My biggest concern is that I would take my story and diverge it so far from canon that it would feel like an original work but with a rwby skin/background. I would really like to hear your guys opinion so please comment!


End file.
